


The Best Years

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 15: HistoricalFandom: HetaliaFeliciano and his older twin brother appreciate the great time of history that is known as the Renaissance.Oneshot/drabble





	The Best Years

Feliciano Vargas thought things were honestly going pretty well. I mean, some things could be approved upon of course, but let's be honest--in this day and age, what couldn't be? 

He looked around, eyes bright, a cheerful smile gracing his face. 

This was what the Renaissance was.

"Everything is so great!" he said finally. "It's like Rome all the time! The food is tasty, that art is wonderful and--"

His brother Lovino made a face though. 

"...I mean, the church is kind of corrupt--"

Feli turned around, his eyes wide, and put a finger to Lovi's lips. 

"Shh!" he whispered. "They will hear you!"

Oh.


End file.
